Human Touch
by M. Kiks
Summary: No esperaba encontrarla en Gotham. Si era sincero, luego del primer año, no esperaba verla nunca más. Pero ese no fue el mayor desconcierto, porque minutos después de que él, Oliver, Felicity y Cisco, la hubieran saludado, un niño de alrededor de 3 años corría hacía ella, gritando "mami" y abrazándola, a lado de no otro que el mismo Bruce Wayne. SnowBarry.
1. Introducción

Bueno, hola, personas, he estado un tiempo viendo _The Flash_, e intente resistirme y apoyar a la pareja _cannon_, pero no pude. De verdad, ¿Cómo esperan que no sea una SnowBarry _shipper_ con todos esos pequeños momentos que nos dan?

En fin, espero que disfruten de esto, hace tiempo que no escribo nada así que perdonen mis errores y demás. Así como el título, porque ni siquiera estoy segura de qué tenga algo que ver con toda la historia, pero necesitaba un título y Bruce Springsteen estaba en mis audífonos y me pareció tan bueno el nombre como cualquier otro.

Ya saben, nada de los personajes y un montón de cosas más son míos, son de DC, solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**Human touch**

**Introducción.**

Barry culparía a Oliver de todo. De verdad, él era el culpable. Barry Allen jamás fue un gran bailarín, nunca pudo bailar, ni siquiera con Iris haciéndole acompañarla a todas esas fiestas durante su adolescencia, por lo tanto evitaba las fiestas y los bailes a toda costa. Solo hacía un par de excepciones cuando era necesario, como en la boda de Oliver y Felicity y la de Iris con Eddie. Pero de algún modo se había visto arrastrado al baile anual a favor de la caridad que ofrecía la corporación Wayne, que no solo celebraba el dichoso baile, sino también el regreso del señor Wayne, que se había embarcado hace más de tres años a un lugar aparentemente desconocido.

Así que ahí estaba, a lado de Cisco que no dejaba de parlotear sobre las chicas que había en la gala, con un traje hecho a la medida (cortesía de Oliver, quien había conseguido su empresa de regreso), y una mueca de disgusto plantada en el rostro, contando los minutos para que el baile terminara y pudiera regresar a su habitación de hotel a leer cualquier cosa que se encontrara en la internet.

"Barry" escuchó la voz de Cisco llamarle, pero no volteó a verlo sino hasta que oyó el cambió de respiración de Felicity y sintió a Oliver ponerse de pie, y entonces comprendió el tono de voz que Cisco había usado al llamarle, una mezcla entre nostalgia y apuro.

Allí estaba ella, después de 4 años sin verla, sin saber que había pasado, qué la había orillado a huir, la veía otra vez, enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, con el cabello castaño y acomodado por un lado, dejando la piel expuesta del cuello, a lado de Bruce Wayne.

No esperaba encontrarla en Gotham. Si era sincero, luego del primer año, no esperaba verla nunca más. Lo había pasado horrible, pensando en su desaparición, pensó en que la había secuestrado una vez más, por su conexión con Flash, pensó en que se había encontrado con Ronnie nuevamente y este la había convencido de irse de Central City, de dejarlo para siempre. Había pasado noches sin dormir, con Iris preguntándole constantemente que lo tenía tan mal, con Cisco lanzándole miradas de apoyo y, en algunas ocasiones, cuando creía que no le miraba, las miradas parecían más de lástima y con Joe abrazándolo las veces que le había visto llorar.

Así que era normal su estado de sorpresa.

Sintió a sus compañeros de velada, levantarse y caminar hasta ella, y no tuvo remedio más que hacer lo mismo, aun sintiéndose fuera de sí, como en todos los sueños que había tenido, siempre tratándose de volverla a encontrar. Felicity fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarla, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas instantáneamente, por lo que Oliver fue el siguiente en acercase y envolver a la mujer de ojos color color café en un cálido abrazo para después darle un pañuelo a su esposa que seguía llorando.

Volteo a ver a Cisco y vio una expresión que jamás había visto en el rostro de su amigo, estaba feliz. Más feliz que la vez en que Ronnie regreso y supo que su amigo no había muerto por su culpa. Así que con una velocidad que su alter ego envidiaría, Cisco estaba abrazado a la mujer castaña que no pudo contener las lágrimas al encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Dejo que ambos se estrecharan y sintió las manos cosquillarle por sentirla también, entonces noto los ojos castaños que le veían con tristeza y pudo jurar que por un momento su mirada se tornó asustada, lo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula. ¿Por qué iba a temerle a él? No estaba molesto, como aquellos meses después de su partida, cuando golpeaba cualquier cosa para deshacerse de su coraje. Y para ser honestos, no sabía tampoco como sentirse.

"_Caitlin"_

No sabía si debía estrechar la mano que ella le ofrecía, o si abrazarla aun cuando ella no parecía dispuesta, pero supuso que no sería corrector hacer lo que sus impulsos le dictaban, por lo que tomo la mano e intentó sonreír.

"_¿Cómo han estado?"_ fue lo que preguntó después de que se saludaran y a eso le siguió un silencio incómodo.

"_¿De verdad, Caitlin? ¿Cómo hemos estado?"_ reconoció la sensación de enojo que pensó haber olvidado hace años, porque de verdad, se marcha de sus vidas y le parece conveniente preguntar cómo demonios han estado _"Déjame decirte como hemos estado, Doctora Snow. Empecemos con el hecho de que te fuiste, de la noche a la mañana, sin decir una palabra a nadie. Decidiste…"_ pero no pudo terminar, y no por el hecho de que Oliver le había puesto la mano en el hombro para hacerle entender que estaba subiendo el tono de su voz, sino por el repentino regreso de Bruce, de quien no se había percatado que había desaparecido, y el grito de un niño que se acercaba corriendo a abrazar a Caitlin.

"_¡Mami!"_


	2. Capítulo I

Hola, personas.

Bueno, ya les había dicho que iba a actualizar más tardar para hoy, así que aquí esta. Espero que les guste, y perdón si los personajes se salen un poco de ellos mismos, pero creo que para esta historia es un poco necesario. También creo que sería conveniente que la cambiara a Rated M, y me gustaría que me dijeran si creen que es una decisión adecuada.

El capítulo no es muy largo, pero he tenido una maldita semana infernal, sin embargo la semana siguiente tengo un congreso, por lo cual no tengo que ir a clases, y quizá pueda hacer esto más largo. Si no encuentran mucha relación con el anterior no se apuren, porque he decidido que quiero hacer esto yuxtapuesto sin necesidad de estar marcando en capítulos los flashbacks.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Human touch**

**Capítulo I**

Pasó durante la noche de la boda de Iris West. Dos años después de que Barry despertara de su coma, su mejor amiga, y la chica por la que había tenido sentimientos toda su vida, se casaba con Eddie Thawne. Y alrededor de un año después de que Ronnie se marchara para no volver.

"Vamos, Barry, por lo menos intenta sonreír por ellos." Cisco parecía de buen humor, había conseguido el número de una de las primas de Eddie, así que no portaba ese ceño junto como Barry, el padrino de la boda. "Podría ser peor, por lo menos tienes esos tubitos." dijo apuntando los tubos en la bolsa de Caitlin, quien había logrado destilar un alcohol tan fuerte, con ayuda de su inteligencia y su doctorado, para que el hombre más rápido vivo pudiera sentir los efectos de la embriaguez por algunos minutos.

Barry, por su lado, optó por tomar otro de los tubos y bebérselo de golpe, así como cambiar de tema "¿Dónde está Caitlin? Se marchó hace más de media hora y no ha regresado."dijo alzando el cuello para ver a la pista. No creía que estuviera bailando con alguien, en toda la noche sólo había bailado con Eddie, Cisco, Joe, y menos de una pieza con Barry, quien había terminado pisándola en varias ocasiones; eso no significó que muchos otros hombres no hayan decidido ignorar lo hermosa que Caitlin se veía y hayan preguntado por un baile más de una vez, lo que quizá se había repetido en su trayecto al tocador. Y Barry no los culpaba, Caitlin estaba perfecta, con el vestido largo hasta los tobillos y de un escarlata parecido a su traje que combinaba con el color de sus llenos labios, incluso él mismo se había sentido como aquella vez en que salieron al bar-karaoke.

"Justo estaba por ir a buscarla, pero ya sabes, después de lo de Ronnnie, y todo lo que ha pasado, quizá está un poco emocional por el evento."Barry notó la forma en que el humor del moreno cambiaba, porque él también se sentía mal por su mejor amiga.

"Iré a buscarla." dicho esto, se levantó del asiento y tomo otro de los tubos.

No la encontró en el tocador, incluso había entrado, ganándose una reprimenda de una anciana y las miradas reprobatorias de varias mujeres más. Tampoco estaba en la pista, ni con Iris o Joe, en cambio estaba en uno de los balcones del lugar, recargada sobre la rejilla metálica, y por el movimiento constante de su mano sobre su rostro, podría apostar que estaba llorando. "Cait," Dijo acercándose a ella, y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, apretando ligeramente la piel desnuda que el corte del vestido permitía "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no es nada porque preocuparse, Barry, todo está bien_"_ le respondió ofreciéndole un intento de sonrisa que solo acentuaba la humedad que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Pero Barry no era idiota, y a pesar de que pudo ignorar el hecho de que era una mentira, prefería que ella fuera sincera, ya que ella era para él una de las personas a las que no le escondía nada. _"_Vamos, Caitlin, puedes decirme lo que sea_." _dijo acercándose más y rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras ella enterraba su cabeza en la coyuntura de su cuello y hombro gracias a la facilidad que le ofrecían los tacones.

"Este era el lugar, Barry._"_ le susurró, entre sollozos e intentando detener las lágrimas que le mojaban el saco del traje. _"_Aquí seria la recepción de _mi_ boda._"_

"Cait, tranquila, quizá Ronnie regrese_."_ las palabras le dejaban un amargo sabor en la boca, porque sabía que el regreso de FIRESTORM significaba que ella se alejaría de él. _"_Deberías guardar la esperanza_" _le dijo separándose lo suficiente para limpiarle los dejos de lágrimas en las mejillas y los trazos del maquillaje con los pulgares. "Regresemos a la mesa" dijo plantando un suave beso sobre su cabello.

Espero a que ella tomara un par de profundas respiraciones antes te ponerle la mano en la curva de su pequeña cintura y acompañarla a la mesa, donde una vez reunida con Cisco, este la había abrazado y le había hecho acompañarlo por un par de tragos más, que se convirtieron en más de un par, con lo que la joven doctora, con ayuda del alcohol y las bromas de Cisco, comenzó a aceptar ofertas que dirigían a la pista de baile, mientras él tenía que observar al Sr. y la Sra. Thawne, sin deshacerse del ceño junto y con la determinación de terminarse el alcohol que guardaba la bolsa de Caitlin.

"Amigo, creo que es tiempo para mí de irme a casa" le dijo Cisco, que tenía los ojos brillantes y parecía un tanto mareado. "¿Crees que puedas cuidar de Caitlin?" le dijo sabiendo que había sido él el culpable del vago estado de ebriedad de la doctora.

"Yo la llevo a casa" le aseguro, sin dudar.

"Bien, viejo, te veo el lunes en los laboratorios. ¿Vas a estar bien?" le dijo palmeándole el hombro, a lo que Barry solo afirmo con la cabeza. "Oh, casi lo olvido, Caitlin menciono algo sobre el tubo negro en su bolso. Dijo que podría servirte en ocasiones como esta" le dijo sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta para caminar a la salida.

Barry no perdió el tiempo, y tan pronto Cisco se hubiese marchado, tomo el tubo negro que este había mencionado, llevándoselo a los labios sin pensar y bebiéndolo como lo había hecho con todos los demás. Segundos después entendió el porqué de las palabras de Cisco.

"¿Bar, estas bien, hijo?" oyó le forma lejana la profunda voz de Joe.

"Joe, todo el mundo parece preguntar lo mismo. Estoy bien" le dijo sin poder fijar la mirada en el detective que se había encargado de él toda su vida.

"Pareces ebrio, Bar." El detective West sonrió ligeramente, intentando recordar la última vez en que su hijo adoptivo tenía esa mirada vidriosa producto del alcohol. "Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa. Yo puedo acompañar a la doctora Snow." le aseguró.

"No, no, no." Barry tenía esa sonrisa de idiota que Joe solo le había visto en el baile de graduación cuando regreso ebrio y habiendo chocado la camioneta. "Le prometí a Cisco que la llevaría a casa. Yo la puedo cuidar de ella." y entonces levantándose y con la mirada un tanto nublada camino hasta donde ella estaba. Joe le vio despedirse de los novios, y envolverle el brazo en la cintura de forma protectora y llevarla de la misma forma hasta la salida del lugar, y si no fuera porque él había consolado a Barry más de una vez por sus sentimientos no correspondidos por su hija, podría asegurar a que el héroe de Central City tenía sentimientos por su terapeuta personal.

* * *

"Barry, no creo que sea una buena idea correr por ahí en tu estado, podría…"Barry intento no reír, porque Caitlin no estaba mejor que él, y poco a poco la conciencia parecía volver a él. Ignorándola, llego al departamento de la doctora en segundos. "…causar problemas."

Le ayudo a entrar a casa y fue a su cocina para darle un vaso con agua y recomendarle aspirinas una vez que se levantara, para regresar y encontrarse con ella, descalza y retirando los pasadores de su cabello, y sintió algo en el pecho al verla dejar de lado las barreras, de ser tan libre con _él_. Así que, lanzándole una última sonrisa como despedida, se aproximo hasta la puerta.

"¿Barry?" le llamo detrás de él, por lo que se volvió para mirarla. "Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche" le dijo y se acercó a donde el para pasarle los delgados brazos sobre el cuello y abrazarlo. "Buenas noches, Barry" entonces se alzó en puntas de pie y le beso la mejilla, perdurando unos segundos más de lo apropiado para la etiqueta en su relación.

Barry culparía al alcohol esta vez, incluso cuando la mayoría de los efectos se habían desvanecido, a la boda de Iris y Eddie, al perfume de Caitlin y su vestido, y a los confusos sentimientos que había sentido en toda la noche, pero antes de que ella pudiera separarse de él, volteo el rostro y capturo los rojos labios de la doctora con los de él.

Escuchó el quejido que ella dejo salir, y cuando abrió la boca no pudo evitar aprovecharse y profundizar el contacto, gruñendo ligeramente cuando la lengua de ella jugo con la de él. Sabía que ninguno estaba completamente cuerdo, que el alcohol aún seguía afectándole la conciencia, y que lo correcto era separarse y pedir disculpas, pero las uñas de Caitlin jugando con el corto cabello de la base de su cuello no ayudaron a corregir la situación.

Entonces recordó nuevamente la noche del karaoke, cuando ella le había mencionado que él merecía ser salvado también. Que merecía ser feliz. Y ese momento, con ella en sus brazos, dispuesta, y dejando que el llevara el control de la situación, fue el más feliz de toda la noche. Así que decidió que por una vez le haría caso a esa mujer que cuidaba todos los días de él, y sería feliz por ese instante.

Enterró sus dedos en los mechones de cabello castaño y siguió besándola. No obstante, sus manos se movieron nuevamente hasta su cintura, acercándola lo más posible a él, sintiendo cada suave curva contra los planos de su cuerpo, y su boca bajo por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y hombro, donde mordió ligeramente, orgulloso de saber que dejaría una ligera marca.

Las femeninas manos que seguían jugado con los mechones de cabello corto, bajaron hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones, para sacarle la camisa y deshacer los botones, tocar suavemente la tibia piel del hombre que la acompañaba.

En algún momento, entre los besos y las caricias, se habían movido hasta que una de las paredes de la sala estaba contra la femenina espalda, una de las delgadas piernas envolviendo las caderas escurridas del hombre, mientras él se movía contra ella, creando la suficiente fricción para dejarla sin aliento y jadeando su nombre.

"Barry," le llamo mordiéndose el labio inferior hinchado por los besos, "no creo que…" pero él no la había dejado continuar, sino que había vuelto su boca a la de ella y le había acariciado la pierna, trazando suaves líneas y alzando el vestido antes de haberla tomado por la parte posterior de los muslos, haciéndole envolver las piernas en su cintura.

"Por favor, Cait." Le dijo en voz baja y ahogada por la falta de respiración, aún con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de besarla, separándola de la pared y caminado hasta la habitación, donde con cuidado y lenta e irónicamente, debido a que él era el hombre más rápido del mundo, le había quitado el vestido.

La dejo sobre las sábanas blancas y se recostándose sobre ella, manteniendo su peso sobre sus antebrazos, le acaricio el rostro, esperando hasta que ella abrió los ojos y le miro con el delicioso sonrojo esparciéndose en sus mejillas ante la intensidad de su mirada.

_"Déjame hacerte el amor."_

* * *

Nuestro pequeño Barry parece _muy_ confundido… y de como se siente Caitlin aún no tenemos idea. En fin, ¿lo cambiamo no? Debería decirles también que en capítulos posteriores habrá violencia (Están en Gotham, que puede esperar uno, ¿cierto?)

Como notitas finales, he publicado otra historia, y me han sugerido si podría seguirle un poco más, pero honestamente me ha gustado un montón como está así. Pero me he planteado la idea de hacer una pequeña recopilación de primeras veces (abrazos, besos, citas, etc.) con Barry y Cait, así que estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencias.

Como última cosa antes de que les deje de joder, muchas gracias por el apoyo, han sido geniales todos ustedes, tanto que me ha dado pena porque he escrito un review a una historia y me han contestado con un PM, mientras yo ando por acá agradeciéndoles aquí mismo y sin hacerlo personal. Les prometo que en esta semana me pasaré por sus historias y mandaré mis comentarios, personas.

Madisson Vázquez


	3. Capítulo II

Hola, hihi *saluda tímidamente*

Ya, vale, no tengo perdón porque me he tardado Dios sabe cuánto, pero chequen mis notas al final del capítulo e intenten entenderme, please.

**Human touch**

**Capítulo II**

Barry Allen era un hombre expresivo y Caitlin lo sabía. Era uno de esos hombres a los que no les importaba realmente que les veas llorar, que supieras de su enojo o frustración, que abrazaba cuando sentía el impulso de hacerlo, sin segundos pensamientos, y cuando estaba enamorado no era el mejor escondiéndolo. Ella había estado con él el tiempo suficiente para reconocer muchas de las emociones que emanaban sus ojos verdes. Mismos ojos verdes que la tenían en un estado de nerviosismo que no sentía desde la primera vez que Ronnie la había invitado a salir, en un estado de pánico que no sentía desde que Seth había estado en el hospital por primera vez. Y es que dichos ojos no habían dejado de acosarla toda la noche, ni siquiera las miradas correctivas y recriminatorias que mandaba en dirección de la mesa habían hecho que el hombre dejara de mirarla con tal intensidad que solo podía compararla con una noche que había pasado hace años y que se había prometido, fallidamente, olvidar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bruce Wayne, contrario a Barry Allen, era un hombre que vagamente podía expresar sentimientos, y la mayoría de estos tenían un deje sarcástico que hacían de él un hombre con quien pobremente desarrollabas algo más que una sincera cordialidad. Con excepción de Selina Kyle. Ella era, por definición, la antítesis del multimillonario. También era su amante y esposa en secreto. Y aunque todos sabían de cierta forma aquello, nadie lo comentaba, porque Bruce Wayne era un hombre poderoso y nadie se metería con él. Por eso, cuando Caitlin llego a Gotham, más específicamente a la Mansión Wayne, y la había dejado a menos de una semana, con rumbo a una isla privada, en un jet del mismo estilo, con Alfred, Bruce y Selina, nadie había comentado el hecho.

"No es nada de que apurarse." Le sonrío a Selina, porque sabía que si bien el interlocutor había sido Bruce, la pregunta era por parte de ella. "Pero creo que es tarde, y Seth se está durmiendo, lo mejor es que me retire." Selena le miro con los ojos comprensivos y aun así curiosos, antes de sonreírle de nuevo. "¿Pueden cuidar a Seth por un segundo?" dicho esto se levantó de su lugar y fue al servicio.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí." Había saltado de la impresión cuando escucho aquella voz, porque pensaba que era la única en la habitación. "Llegue a pensar que quizá en Starling, pero jamás regresaste." No quería escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, había lidiado con la culpa el tiempo suficiente. "Todos estábamos preocupados y tú no pudiste llamar solo para decir que estabas bien, no pudiste…"

"Felicity, quería desaparecer. Si hubiera llamado hubieras rastreado fácilmente la llamada. Por eso vine a Gotham, sabía que es una ciudad lo suficientemente corrupta para que las cámaras de seguridad en la calle no estén funcionando. Y por eso no llame." La voz de Caitlin no dejaba a dudas lo que quería: que la dejara sola.

"Barry quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Y te tiene a ti como secretaria?" La mirada dolida de la rubia hizo que quisiera tragarse las palabras. Felicity no tenía culpa de nada y no era justo que la tratase de esa manera. "Lo siento, Felicity. Ha sido un día largo y lleno de sorpresas" dijo intentando sonreír. "Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo. Seth está durmiéndose en una silla y ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa."

"¿Seth? Es un lindo nombre, Caitlin." Dijo recordando al pequeño de ojos marrones y cabello café. "¿Quién es su padre?" Felicity lo sabía, y también sabía que Caitlin no esperaba menos.

"No lo conoces." fue la respuesta rígida de la doctora, que no había podido mirarla a los ojos, esperando que la rubia no quiera seguir hablando del tema.

"Caitlin, de no ser porque tiene tus ojos, Seth es la misma cosa que su padre." Felicity no era, y ella lo sabía, una de las personas que dejan asuntos sin resolver, por eso le miro con ojos suplicantes que pedían guardar el secreto. "Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo." Dijo encogiendo los hombros ligeramente, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Barry se había pasado la noche entera pensando en ella. Desde que la vio no dejaba de volver los ojos a su mesa, donde estaba al lado de Bruce Wayne.

Junto con _su_ hijo.

Barry se conocía bien, o eso le gustaba decirse, y nunca había sido alguien posesivo, siempre creyó que la falta de dicho instinto se había relacionado a la muerte de su madre, sabiendo desde pequeño que las cosas no duran para siempre, el instinto simplemente había desparecido; por eso cuando sintió una pequeña molestia en las manos, que las había tenido en forma de puño desde el tiempo suficiente para causar dicha sensación, se sorprendió a si mismo comprendiendo lo que sentía.

Celos.

Claro, alguna vez los había sentido cuando Iris se enamoró de Eddie, pero al darse cuenta lo feliz que ella era con el detective había sido más fácil dejarla ir. No era lo mismo con Caitlin.

La había visto intercambiar miradas cómplices con el multimillonario de Gotham, palabras y gestos dirigidos a _su_ hijo, y a pesar de que parecían estar bien, lo único que deseaba era que ella y el pequeño estuvieran con él mismo.

Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía.

Pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella, esa misma noche, de la forma que fuera. Seguía furioso, eso era seguro. Lo había dejado un mes después de la noche que compartieron, sin explicaciones, sin dejarle explicar que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, sin darle cualquier tipo de oportunidad.

_Flashback_

Barry no era de esas personas que son conscientes en el segundo en que despiertan, nunca lo había sido, pero esa mañana se sentía casi mareado y no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado. Recordaba partes: Eddie e Iris sonriendo mientras bailaban, un alcohol lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una sensación vertiginosa, a Cisco bailando y tratando de animarlo, a Joe diciéndole que había tomado suficiente, a Caitlin llorando…

Caitlin.

Entonces lo recordó. Todo.

Y la consciencia le vino en un segundo, mismo que se tardó en abrir los ojos para toparse con los mechos de cabello castaño que conocía bien. Estaba aún dormida, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras que uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura anclándola a él.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza. El vestido, su sonrojo, el beso, su pequeña forma bajo la de él, la piel suave y húmeda contra los callos de sus manos, su boca entreabierta, hinchada por los besos, jadeando su nombre una y otra vez mientras él se movía dentro de ella.

No había sido solo sexo. Se negaba a llamarlo así, porque había sentido una conexión especial con ella. Le había hecho el amor y ella se lo había permitido, y el solo pensarlo le dejaba un sentimiento de plenitud que nunca antes había experimentado. Barry sabía que desde hace tiempo tenía afecto más que solo platónico por la doctora, así como sabía que había estado tan aferrado a Iris que nunca se dejó explorar dichos sentimientos hasta esa noche. Sonrío ligeramente y se inclinó para besarle el hombro.

Tenían que hablar, eso era claro, pero dicho "tenemos que hablar" no era malo como en todas las películas hacían creer. Quería decirle que sentía como había sucedido, pero que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, y que esperaba que no fuera algo de una sola noche. Que quería intentarlo, que ambos se lo merecían, y que esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Pero ella no se sentía así.

Cuando la sintió removerse entre sus brazos y tensarse lo supo. Caitlin se había sentado rápidamente envolviéndose en las sabanas, sin voltear a verlo, mientras el intentaba tranquilizarse y decirse que solo estaba sorprendida, pero en el momento en que se sentó detrás de ella y se acercó a tocarla, el rechazo no solo fue claramente visible, puesto a que había esquivado la mano de él, sino que no le importo hacerlo verbal también.

"No." Le prohibió antes de correr al baño de la habitación y ponerle el pestillo.

"Caitlin, por favor." le dijo parado frente a la puerta, una vez que se paró y busco sus bóxers. "Vamos hablar de ello, ¿quieres? No tiene por qué ser algo malo y… quizá no pasó de la forma correcta pero podemos inten…" comenzó a decir, pasándose las manos por el cabello ya desordenado, pero ella decidió contestar aún con la puerta entre ellos en ese momento.

"No debió haber pasado, Barry." la voz de ella sonaba llena de arrepentimiento, lo que le hizo sentir como si lo hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago. "Por favor, vete."

Barry no tenía más que decir en ese momento, así que hizo lo que le pidió.

Pero no iba a darse por vencido.

Las semanas siguientes había intentado abordarla, pero Caitlin estaba siempre donde Cisco o el Dr. Wells. En ningún momento se encontró solo con ella, y tampoco quería imponerse frente a su puerta, así que intento ser paciente al respecto; su paciencia terminó cuando no solo lo evitaba en la corteza del laboratorio, sino que dejo de asistir al mismo.

Cisco dijo que había hablado con ella y había dicho que estaba enferma, pero Barry sabía que no era así, ella era lo suficientemente terca para estar agonizando y aun así presentarse a trabajar. Dejo que pasara una semana, sin embargo cuando comenzó la segunda, decidió que había sido suficiente, iría a su departamento y hablaría con ella, le dejaría saber que no iba a intentar molestarla más con el asunto y le pediría que regresara a los laboratorios STAR, porque si bien ella no lo necesitaba, él no podía seguir sin ella, aunque fuera como sólo su terapeuta, incluso cuando se moría por más.

Lo único que encontró esa tarde fue un departamento vacío.

_Flashback's end._

* * *

Desde el día que Barry Allen había obtenido sus poderes, nunca había dejado de sorprenderla, por eso, cuando salió del recinto y lo vio parado frente la entrada del lugar, sintió como el estómago se le volvía. No había escapatoria, pero ya lo había enfrentado antes, se recordó. Además ella no era una cobarde.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le dijo cuando llego donde él, quien seguía mirándola, dejando que sus ojos se escurrieran en dirección a Seth, a quien tenía contra su pecho, durmiendo.

"Necesitamos hablar, Caitlin."

"Barry, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no hay nada que hablar." le dijo intentando pasar de él, pero con el peso de Seth, le tomo al ojiverde menos de centésimas de segundo en alargar el brazo y detenerla, dándole a entender que no iba a dejar que se marchara tan fácil, no como lo había hecho antes. "Barry, por favor." le suplico sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Llevémoslo al coche." le propuso, señalando con una inclinación de su cabeza al niño, sin soltar su brazo. Caitlin solo dejo salir un suspiro de derrota, antes de sentir a Barry moverse para quedar frente de ella, estirando los brazos buscando por Seth. "Déjame ayudarte" le dijo antes de tomar al niño en brazos, y ella tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no llorar, y pensó en lo que Felicity había dicho, porque tenía razón: ambos eran iguales.

Una vez con Seth acomodado en la silla del coche y aun durmiendo, Barry cerró la puerta y fue a pararse frente de ella nuevamente, quien se encontraba recargada contra el coche. "¿Cómo se llama?" fue lo primero que le pregunto, y a pesar de que le había visto muy seguro, justo ahora parecía querer llevarse las manos a la cabeza como cada vez que ella le había visto nervioso.

"Seth"

"Bueno, no es el nombre de su padre" le dijo alejándose un paso de ella.

Caitlin lo primero que sintió fue la forma en que todos los músculos se le tensaban, después como se le aceleraba el corazón y un por ultimo un calor frustrante. Barry no podría haberlo adivinado.

No se lo podría creer. No, no, no.

Levanto la vista y los ojos verdes le confirmaron que tenía razón, y comprendió a lo que Barry se había referido antes que él lo articulara.

"Pensaba que Bruce Wayne sería del tipo orgulloso que espera que su hijo lleve _su_ nombre y no solo _su_ apellido"

* * *

Nuestro bebé piensa que es hijo de Bruce. Así que cada vez que decía _su_ se refería a Bruce. Todos ustedes son increíblemente inteligentes, así que no tengo idea de para que lo aclare.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Sugerencias? Ya saben que acepto de todo.

En fin, me he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero les cuento: Mis últimos meses han sido de locos, me postule para un intercambio, yo soy de México, y me aceptaron en la universidad que quería, así que actualmente vivo en España (y estaré acá como seis meses), en Santander y asisto a la Universidad de Cantabria, y si tienen que saberlo me encanta estar aquí. Extraño cosas, obviamente, a mis papás y a mi hermano, a mis mascotas, y el espacio de mi habitación, y la comida (no sé si alguien de acá sea mexicano también, pero deben saber que la gastronomía de México es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, haha, bueno para mí), pero de otra forma está siendo una experiencia increíble. En fin, la cosa es que llevo pocas materias en el cuatrimestre, así que intentaré invertir mi tiempo escribiendo para agradecerles lo _'guay'_ que ustedes han sido conmigo.

Saludos

M. Kiks.


End file.
